parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 3
and rhino gaurds march meanwhile Igthorn and his ogres arrive Duke Igthorn well where are this time Toadwart according to Toadies calculations were in nottingham medeievel nottingham Duke Igthorn and i wander who runs that carriage only one way to find out lets go and they rush into inside the evil lion Prince John and his snake lackey Sir Hiss are collecting taxes they took from the poor Prince John taxes taxes taxes beautiful lovely taxes ha ha Sir Hiss sire you have an absolute skill for encouraging contrubitons from the poor Prince John to coin a phrase my dear counselor rob the poor to feed the rich am i right and Duke Igthorn and Toadwart walk in the carrage Prince John oh hi guys who are you Duke Igthorn allow me to interdouce myself your higness im Duke Sigmond Igthorn but please call me Igthorn and this my minon Toadwart Prince John a pleasure meeting you i am Prince John and this is my lackey Sir Hiss and tell me what is the next stop Sir Hiss Sir Hiss oh i let me see our next stop is nottingham sire Duke Igthorn let me take a look uh yes nottingham that place is filled with money for the greediest of villains such as myself with that money i can overthrow King Gregor ha ha ha Toadwart and with that money Toadie can be one the wealthiest ogres in dunwin Prince John oh the richest plum of them all notthing ha ha ham Sir Hiss a perfect fit sire most becoming you look regal diginified sincere masterful noble Prince John uh uh dont over do it Hiss he puts on the crown there that i believe does it this crown gives me a feeling of power power ha ha ha forgive me of cruel chuckle power hmm Duke Igthorn i like how this tyrant cat thinks hes got power and athourity on his mind ha ha ha hes like a lion version of Captain Hook ha ha ha Sir Hiss and how well King Richards crown sits on your noble brown Prince John doesnt it uh King Richard i told you never to mention my brothers name he chokes Sir Hiss Sir Hiss a mere slip of the fork tongue your majesty were in this plot together you know and it was your idea i hypnotized him and Prince John sent him on that crazy crusade ha ha ha ha Duke Igthorn thats amazing i wish Toadwart had the ability to do that to King Gregor so that we could have sent him on a crusade and that i would get his throne ha ha ha Toadwart ah ogres not like snakes Dukie we cannot hypnotize Sir Hiss much to the sorrow of Queen Mother Prince John mother yes mother always did like Richard best he sucks his thumb Duke Igthorn i pity you your highness my mother did not really appericate me either and Igthorn sucks his thumb as well Toadwart you okay Dukie its not a good habit to suck your thumb Sir Hiss hes right your higness please dont do that if you dont mind saying so you have a very loud thumb hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis so easy he hypnotizes Prince John and Duke Igthorn but they snap out of it Prince John no none of that none of that Duke Igthorn yes please no hypnotism Sir Hiss i was only trying to help Toadwart yes and you dont appericate what we try to do for you Prince John i wander silly serpant Sir Hiss silly serpant Prince John now look here one more hiss out of you Hiss and you are walking to Nottingham Duke Igthorn and Toadwart youre gonna walk with him if you try any of this monkey business with him got it Toadwart uh yes Dukie Sir Hiss snakes dont walk they slither so there Toadwart agreed Category:Robin Hood Parts